The present invention relates generally to electronic musical instruments and methods of playing electronic musical instruments. More particularly, this invention pertains to a platter (e.g. turntable) based electronic musical instrument.
Despite advances in electronics and music, new musical instruments are rarely introduced. The Theremin is one of the only true electronic musical instruments, but its limited sound and constant output reduce it to a novelty rather than a respected musical instrument. Other electronic musical instruments include keyboards and electric guitars, but these instruments only mimic prior acoustic instruments.
Platter based electronic instruments were introduced to the market in about 2016. They have been moderately successful, but DJ's (i.e., disc jockeys) often have trouble with playing in the correct key. Musicians from other backgrounds usually require substantial time and practice to adapt to the platter based controls, but have less trouble selecting and playing in the correct key.